Powers Essence
by Charms
Summary: Draco has met his match, well another match. This time its not the trio he has to deal with but pureblood witch raised muggle. Whats this he has to tutor her and wait on her every demand. Marriage that both don't want.
1. A Blonde Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's Characters I do own Reine.  
  
Reine isn't your average teenager. See she has powers that gave her a new beginning. Waking from a long night of sleep after the day before was like reopening her eyes for the first time. She had graduated from the 9th grade just 4 weeks before and a week was left until she returned to school. This was a special occasion for her mother. Reine couldn't figure out why she was so excited but she would soon find out.  
  
"That was a long night." She yawned while jumping down from her bed, which was the top bunk. She put on her robe and ran down the stairs of her house. In the kitchen stood a tall well-built blonde about her age, 16 to be exact. He had a black and green cloak and what looked to be a robe beneath it. He was having a conversation with her mother. "My daughter is well mannered and never chooses wrong. If she does decide to take your offer young man you will be lucky. What did you say your name was again?"  
  
He flicked his robe to the side and sat down next to her mother. "Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy is my name. I can't wait for her to wake up you wouldn't mind waking her would you?" He sat back in her father's chair and leaned on the back legs.  
  
"I can wake her but there would be no need because she is awake. Oh Draco, do you mind not leaning back in my husbands chair." Reine hid behind the corner knowing the clothing she was wearing was to revealing not that her daily public clothing was much better.  
  
She turned and ran back up the stairs the boy had seen her do so. Wondering why she had run from him he got up and followed her. His curiosity would cause him a great deal of pain. Reine pulled her robe off and dressed quickly in a pair of tight black flare jeans and a black pheasant top to match. She placed her feet comfortably in a pair of black platform sandals. Before she could finish placing her hair in a bun on the back of her head the tall boy stepped up behind her revealing himself in her mirror.  
  
"Get out of my room you pig!" She swung around and slapped him hard and firm to his left cheek. He in return grasped her hand and sat her down in the chair that belonged to her vanity.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments than her mother entered astonished to see the boy still standing. One thing she had forgotten to tell him was that her daughter was a feisty one. She was known for fighting in school and had never lost one to her knowledge. "Sweetheart he says that you are invited to be in his school. I forget the name but I do believe he will fill you in. If you have any trouble with her just call me."  
  
She quickly grabbed Reine's dirty clothing and left. Reine was in awe that her mother did not say a word about the grip this boy had on her wrist. All she could say was that he was there for a school. "Now down to business. Your name is Reine Airez right?"  
  
Reine paused and wondered how this boy knew her name. "Yes that would be me." She looked at her arm in his grip. "Do you mind?" She motioned to her hand that was now a light purple color. He let loose and sat on the rim of the bottom bunk. "The school I attend sent me to get you. You will be a fifth-year if you choose to go. It is your choice. He leaned his head down and read over the letter he was sent with. Under his breath he said something. "Not another MUDBLOOD." Reine unfortunately heard the last word. Even though she was raised in a muggle world she was pure. She most definitely knew what a mudblood was.  
  
"What did you say to me?" She picked up the heaviest brush on her vanity only to hurl it at this boy. He blocked it and went back to business. "I called you a mudblood. We pure bloods have no need for more of your kind. I most..." Before he could finish his sentence Reine was at his neck.  
  
"I am not a mudblood and I am more pure blooded than you." She slapped him once than finished her attack with a swift kick to his groin. "How dare you call me that?" Draco slammed her down on the floor and pressed his way to her face.  
  
"Number one little girl I am a Malfoy and we are all pure. Number two no one ever disrespects a Malfoy. He lifted up from her and looked over to her open bedroom door. None other than Lucius Malfoy stood there. A bright smirk lay across his mouth and he held a thick piece of parchment. It contained writing that looked much more dangerous than his fathers smirk.  
  
"Draco, leave the girl alone. That is not playing nice, how many times have I told you to play nice." He threw the thick piece of parchment to his son. Both looked at it but Draco was more angered than his father. No bright smirk show on his face and a dark look crossed him as he looked down at Reine.  
  
"What is it and why are you holding meeting in my home? Can't you do that in you own?" Draco lay the letter down and thought for a minute or two. "Reine, My father has this sick idea to have us married after we graduate from Hogwarts. This gives you no choice in the matter and you have to because your parents signed the agreement. Its states that you will be better off in a Malfoy house hold. Rather than let you find your own."  
  
He looked at her and that is when she noticed his silver eyes. She knew he was hansom but the eyes were amazing. "I have no choice I get the rest of my summer to myself right?"  
  
Draco shook his head no. The fact was he would have to protect her the whole summer from the very wizard his father had been a death eater for. He was not allowed to tell her or even hint at the fact. She had power that exceeded any wizards and for her to be taken by the one whose name should not be said would mean the worlds end. 


	2. The Flight to Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own anything OK. Well, I guess I own Reine. I also do not own Rice Krispies and AFI.  
  


**Chapter 2: The Flight to Arrive**

  
Reine finished packing the few belongings Draco said she would be allowed to bring to Hogwarts. She had collected all her favorite shoes and stacked them in the bottom of the army camouflage trunk her mom had just bought her. (How convenient o_O) She finished placing clothing and pictures of her family on top of them. 

Turning to look in her mirror she saw herself long black hair with blood red highlights. She was an exact replica of her mom in every way. The dark green eyes were immortal in her family's gene pool.  Even her lack luster brother had them and believe me they were his best quality at the moment.  
  
Mother and daughter had a year round tan, but that could have been due to the fact they lived in South Carolina. They almost had same facial features with the exception of her fathers upturned nose. Her black hair belonged to neither of them. It always grew long and was softer than silk but was a pain in the neck to deal with. Her mom's call broke her thoughts returning her from her conscious slumber. 

   She followed the railings curve downstairs where two tall young men stood. They were the movers that would take her luggage to Hogwarts. She rounded the corner of her dining room and entered the kitchen. "Mom I'm packed. I wish I could spend the rest of the summer with you." She was very unhappy to see tears swell from deep down in hers mom's heart.  
  
Finishing her good-byes she wondered what Hogwarts would be like. A vision of a college campus was what she saw and hoped it would be. The two men hauled her trunk and few bags out the door while Draco had his own way of moving her things. He heaved her guinea pig cage and all out the front door not even thinking twice. "Do you mind that is my pet not a toy? How would you like it if I tossed you down a steep set of steps like you just did to my piggy?" Clanging could be heard along with squealing, as the cage slammed down the length of her steps.  
  
The cage stopped right before colliding with a car. Draco turned to Reine and gave her a smirk as if his stunt was funny. Hands on her hips she called for her little brother still fuming from the blonde's way of having fun. Was it fun? "Midget come here I'm leaving." A boy about 6 clambered down the stairs and hugged her. The hug wasn't natural but she would miss him no matter how much she said she hated him. "I'm going to miss you midget." Nuggies commenced before her mom joined in.  
  
They embraced in a family bear hug while a scowling Draco looked the smallest of the three up and down noticing the cowboy slash star wars apparel he wore." Let's go Reine." Kissing her younger sibling on the cheek she wondered how they would be traveling. The deadly stare that was wearing a hole through both her and her brother broke their hug making her follow a very short-tempered Draco out the door.  
  
The still squealing Guinea Pig could be heard from a Mini Copper that was parked in her drive way. Draco unlocked the left side door and motioned for her to get in. Unlike American cars the drivers and passenger sides were reversed. The tall young man as she put it was already in the car and ready to go when she was still putting her jewelry box in the back seat. The pet she enjoyed taking on walks and scaring her younger brother was ripping and tearing at the gate of his cage. Fear was evident because he wasn't use to his new surroundings or the smell of a new male. (Yes the guinea pig thinks of Reine as his woman weird huh?) Reine was his and this new male was not welcome.  
  
Gazing around her home and neighborhood the only place she knew and had ever lived she remembered all the good times. A voice broke her thoughts and destroyed her last glances of home. "Close the door so we can go. I have quidditch practice today. Unlike you we have already started school. You have yet to catch up. Not that you have really started."  
  
He started *his* car and gave her a dirty look. "Fine, Its not like you won't see your family again so why would you want to take one last look at home? Ass!' She closed the door reluctantly knowing her life would never be the same.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed after getting on the highway and Draco felt that they were far enough from muggles to use the enchanted part of his car. He pulled off the highway they were on and headed down a dirt road. No cars were around and there were close to no buildings and most of them were abandoned. Reine was fine until the car lifted from the ground. "Oh my god. We aren't going to fly there are we?"  
  
The smirk that rose on Draco's face was funnier than the shocked look that Reine had. She was never fond of flying due to her height problem. Being in a car with a guy she just met and didn't trust was more frightening. The smirk grew canines when he noticed the look she had. His usual cocky attitude was just bound to show. "Yeah that's why we call it an enchanted car. Are you sure you're not a mudblood? How do you think we were gonna get to Hogwarts, a trolley?"  
  
He hit a switch on the dashboard of the car making the car shudder. "No, I actually expected to say something and appear there. And I am sure I am not a damn mudblood. Oh that switch thing you just hit what did it do?" Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye knowing teaching her all the basics would be like fighting a war. She must have not a clue to how the Floo Network works. The blonde joke just didn't add up with Reine due to her dark hair.  
  
"If we could do that don't you think we would have, not that we can't? Its just you packed so much crap we couldn't and your house didn't have the proper regulated fireplace. The switch made us invisible. Do you really want the US to drop a bomb on us thinking we are a real UFO? They are rather slow I think." Reine only rolled her eyes not ready to argue with him about her government. She actually agreed with him about the lack of intelligence they had.  
  
About an hour had passed of silence after the little argument they had and the Atlantic was visible. Not a very big fan of giant water sources Reine pulled her CD player out for a little relaxation so she wouldn't freak out. Her favorite bands CD was already inside waiting for her to press play. AFI was the only band that ever calmed her down and this was a time she needed it. Draco shot a why me gaze at her when he heard the first song come on. His first thought was she likes that damn rap. All they sing or talk about is chicks, sex, cars, jewelry and money. What he heard was not what he expected.  
  
It wasn't rap and that was one thing he was happy about. Not really sure or able to hear what they were singing he thought it might be punk rock. It would be new territory if he were allowed to hear it for himself or know who it was. "Reine what are you listening to?"  
  
She looked at him and gave him an answer. It was quiet but straight. "A F I moron. Not that a pure blood like you listens American music." He let her rude comment go in one ear and out the other. She turned the volume up full blast. He was now sure what they were saying and was rather thankful Reine wouldn't be the one singing it for him. One thing he knew was she clearly didn't want to talk.  
  
Thinking to himself not knowing about Reine's little secret he made a big mistake but it would also give him an upper hand in the near future. 'This damn girl has no respect for me if I had it my way I would toss her in the ocean and not think...' WHACK!  
  
He never finished his sentence before he felt the hard slap to the back of his head. "How dare you say that? I have tried to respect you. Plus you wouldn't dare because I would take you with me." Reine hadn't noticed she was yelling and that she had read his mind. The kicking in of her ability blocked out AFI's song The Great Disappointment and it sounded as if he were really saying it to her.  
  
"Wha.... What did I do?" A swing was about to come flying again when she noticed The Leaving Song Pt two come on almost blowing out her ear drums. Being aware she had just read his mind she had no choice but to tell him. Pulling her headphones that were clamped to her ears off she began to tell him about her secret. This secret was not even known by her mom not that it was an important matter now.  
  
"Sorry .... Draco I shouldn't have hit you. Well, I mean it was inevitable, No I mean cause umm... I was reading your mind without knowing. You still have no right to threaten to throw me in the Atlantic. Whether it be verbal ... Or mental." Being lost in the new issue he would have to deal with he just nodded his head trying to keep off her bad side. She quickly placed her headphones back on each of her ears one at a time and slowly fell into a deep sleep and it relieved Draco that she wasn't awake.  
  
Hours had passed when she awoke. Draco was just landing the car next to a huge castle looking building. She raised her head up to read the engraved lettering on the highest point. "HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY." Her gaze began to fall when she noticed the tall man with dark greasy hair walking down the giant staircase.  
  
He opened Reine's door and greeted her rather rudely. "I am Professor Snape I will be your potions Professor. Follow me so you can be sorted. Do not ask me any questions. I will not be answering them." He turned and headed back up the stairs not waiting for her.  
  
Draco was at the top when she reached it. Not only was she amazed by the mass size of the school but the schools grounds were just as large and beautiful. "So Malfoy, This is Hogwarts. What did that Professor Snap crackle Pops want any way? All I heard was I needed to be sorted." Her little nickname would just be Snap sensing he did just snap out what he said and literally run back into the school, well glide may be a better term.   
  
Draco didn't pay to much attention to her joke. Instead he answered her almost a question remark. "You have to be sorted in to a house. Go right into those doors. They should be serving lunch right now. I will be right back I have to find my quidditch team. Oh and take those things off your ears." Reine was starting to get under his skin when she pulled only one headphone off.  
  
She fixed her hair and made sure her shirt wasn't revealing anything than walked in through the tall doors Draco had pointed out. There were four long tables set parallel of each other. At the front of the dining hall was a group of what looked like teachers. A woman with the tall black witch's hat came down and met her half way. "I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your transfiguration professor. Now please follow me so you can be sorted and join your house." Both walked to the front where Professor Snap stood holding an old hat next to a stole. "Turn that thing off and pay attention." Snap demanded, and watched her remove the CD player to turn it off.  
  
He pointed to the stole so she would sit down. She turned and sat down on the stole waiting to find what being sorted meant. An old man in brighter colors than the rest approached her. I am glad to meet you Miss. Airez. I will be your headmaster Professor Dumbledore." Reine's mind ran blank not knowing what to say. She felt something that made her feel very weak near this man no matter how old he appeared. He walked back to his seat high above her as Snap placed the dirty old hat on her head.  
  
It moved just as he let lose of the top and began to talk. "Ahhh this must be Miss Airez. I've waited a long time to see what's in your head." Awe set in as she heard the hat talk. She was rather enthusiastic and asked a rather dumb question but who wouldn't. "It talks, how wicked. Can I have one?" Professor Snape glared at her making a cold shiver fly down her spine.  
  
"Now back to business Miss Airez. Hmmm Ohhh This young lady is rather complex. She has a part that tells me Hufflepuff and another part that yells Ravenclaw while I feel Gryffindor would be much better, but I think, Hmm yes, yes. She is very diverse yet there is this part that is rather clever and dangerous. She is hiding something I can't point it out but it might help my decision but I say Slytherin!" Gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall as the Slytherin table called her over to join them.  
  
She headed for a secluded part but just as she did someone grabbed the belt to her long black trench coat. Draco was sitting there next to a group of boys one much older. Each of them had a broom at their side but on closer examination she saw golden letters that said, Nimbus 2001. "Draco don't tell me this is the Reine you were talking about. She looks like she has some problems." The older one blurted out showing a hideous set of teeth.  
  
 This Chapter was for Reine's establishment into Hogwarts. Yes, Flint is still there, but he is a quidditch coach for the Slytherin House. How delightful.


	3. Quacked the Chicken Pansy Nevermore

Disclaimer: Yeah you should know by now I do not own anything but hey I wish I did I'd be rich.   
  
 **Chapter 3: Quacked the Chicken … Pansy.**  
  
Flint raised an eyebrow while stuffing food into his huge mouth. How dare he say she had issues, at least her teeth were in a straight row and white. Her glower became dark as she thought long and hard on a come back. "If I have issues than why are your teeth bright yellow and as crooked as a dirty cop?" Flint stopped stuffing his face after her remark and stood from the table. "Malfoy, you better get her under control or I will. You hear me?"  
  
Reine had a way to get back even if it took planning, and she wasn't done with the troll-faced boy not by a long shot. She looked down at Malfoy whom motioned for her to sit down in the empty seat next to him. She whisked her coat to the side to sit down, a plate set out in front of her. She hadn't eaten all day but for some odd reason she wasn't very hungry, or at least she wasn't after seeing Flint's teeth.  
  
Waiting for the feast or so that's what Reine thought it was because all the food, to end was like an eternity. Draco and the other guys were eating and talking as she sat there in silence until a glass shattering voice interrupted their conversation. "Draco who's the new student and why is she sitting with you, isn't she a first year?" Draco didn't answer he couldn't stand Pansy, and the fact her voice wasn't flattering made him sick to his stomach. "How about you take your shrill voice from where it came and maybe just maybe I'll tell you my name. Other than that you have no need to know who I am. Oh and Draco said he can't stand you. I mean in fives years he's tried his hardest not to even look at you." Reine was reading Draco's every thought of the girl and none of it was flattering  
  
Pansy now offended turned a deep red trying not to let the harsh words sink in. Her Draco couldn't stand her, and whom did this floozy think she was telling her off like that. "At least I look normal. Who would want red stripes in their hair anyway?"  
  
Reine looked right into her eyes and sent her exact thoughts into Pansy's mind. *I think I'm the one that could make you dance around like a chicken and quack like a duck in front of every student and teacher here. Honestly do you want to push your luck?* Pansy stuck her tongue out and turned ready to retreat, but unfortunately she had pushed her luck too far. She began to flap her arms and bob her head like a chicken but the eye catcher was when she quacked, so loud it echoed throughout the Great Hall.  
  
The Gryffindor table started to laugh first followed by both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but when the Slytherin table joined in the world under Pansy Parkinson's feet must have crumbled. Tears fell from her eyes but no cries came from it, only quaking was heard. Reine stopped the control over her body when she felt the sorrow and embarrassment tense Pansy's body. She was the only one other than Pansy not laughing; payback was never funny but in a way is still felt good.  
  
Draco noticed the cold stare one her face as Pansy ran out of the Great Hall. He knew she caused this event but the question was how. Magic included a spell or a potion and controlling someone took time and wisdom but mostly it took a wand with the lack of the rest. He looked at her while Flint laughed spitting food all over his teammates. Not one of them found it odd that Pansy was strutting around in front of Draco quacking and flapping her arms like a chicken. He looked up to Professor Dumbledore who had a straight face that looked rather concerned.  
  
Really how does a girl get to come to Hogwarts 5 years late and be put in her proper year? Had Dumbledore made a mistake or did he purposely keep her out of the school the first 4 years. Draco Malfoy for once in his life was afraid or shall I say the only time he would admit he was. "Reine come with me now." He grabbed her and pulled her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Tell me, did you do that to Pansy?" An insidious grin grew wide on her face, as she tried to hide the truth. Keeping quiet and a straight face were her major problems. "Yeah so what if I did? It was fun and she had it coming."  
  
Draco, no matter how cold he was thought making someone in the same house look stupid was over the line. He had no room to say anything sensing he makes Goyle and Crabbe look dumb all the time, but this was different. "You don't mess with your own house and I don't care what they did." Reine's grin lost some of its malicious touch as she followed him back into the hall.  
  
Snape pulled her to the side and looked at her almost piercing a hole in her forehead. "I know you did that Miss. Airez and you will not do it again. I will penalize your house 50 points but next time its detention." He let loose of her arm and looked as if he were gliding away. Now he was a main target for Reine but he soon would prove too valuable to turned into a frog.  
  
After lunch Draco was given time to show the grounds to Reine. Little attention was paid when they reached the quidditch field. All Reine was interested in was looking at the size and beauty of the tree's. She was active in ELF when she was at home and hugged trees for a living. Her brother claimed tree hugging was her job many a time, and wished she were normal. "So Draco what kind of tree is that?" Draco's jaw dropped when he saw her gawking at a tree and not even looking to see him on his Nimbus. Was she really choosing a tree over his masculine moves? "It's a Whomping Willow it's been here since forever. Now would you listen?"  
  
He was about to race forward when she grabbed his robe making him lose the grip of his Nimbus and fall flat on his face. "Draco can we... Oh sorry. But anyway can we go see the tree up close?" Draco face faulted like Anime characters do when someone says or does something stupid. "Reine are you insane I just fell off my Nimbus and you want to go get killed by a tree. You can but I am staying here I'd rather not be turned into bloody fertilizer."  
  
She was gone before Draco had even gotten to his knees. "Reine do not make it angry. It might squish you! Not that I would really care." He said the last sentence quiet and to himself. He didn't stop her to tell her about how dangerous the tree really was and he hoped she would piss it off. He already couldn't stand her and his dad wanted him to marry a Muggle, how illogical. He'd rather deal with Pansy for the rest of his life. At least she was devoted to him in every way.  
  
He watched Reine counting steps around the tree, and wondered what in gods green earth she was up to but most of all why had the tree let her that close? He waited about five minutes before he called her. "Reine lets go you have to study and get your supplies at Diagon Alley." She hugged the tree a started toward Draco but as she got further away from the tree the more something got angry. The tree swung one of its branches down blocking her from advancing. Draco drew his wand and was about to call a spell when the branch lifted. Reine was back at the trunk of the tree whispering something softy to it.  
  
She had calmed a Whomping Willow and without a wand, and how in the world is that possible. Draco's mind went blank there was no answer unless Dumbledore held it and would he be willing to tell Draco.  
  
That's all for now I am tired. Review and tell me what you think and Idea's are welcome. 


	4. Questions Answered and a Trip to Diagon ...

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing if I did would I be typing this for you pleasure to read free. No don't think so. Any who, I do not own any of the great characters J.K. Rowling bestowed upon us. TY to her.  
  
Authors note: This may be slightly different, sensing I haven't typed on this story in a while. Sorry to viewers. I have had some problems with family/Moron, twin and was unable to update, how odd. I changed this chapter a little and its name I didn't like it so here it is. This is a long one.

**Chapter 4: Question Answered and a Trip to Diagon alley.** Corny I know

Draco wanted to know about Reine's power now and he knew Dumbledore might tell with the slightest push. He was heading to his office; Diagon Alley could wait a little longer. Reine followed him closely spooked about the sheer size of the corridors in Hogwarts, her high school was huge but this school put it to shame. "Draco, where are we going, you didn't show me this wing of the school." Draco slowed to a stop with Reine crashing into him. She was still gawking at the high ceilings and stone walls covered in carved statues. "This is the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, and would you watch where you are going. I have a quidditch practice match against the wimpy Hufflepuff team, it's a sure win and I wouldn't want to be injured because of your stupidity."  
  
Draco was about to go on about his oversized ego when Reine's jaw dropped and her eyes went to awe. "What are you looking at?" He turned to see the rotating staircase to Dumbledore's office. "That's just the way to get to his office. Lets go you twit." He pulled her to the stair case which was now concealed by a statue of some kind of bird, Reine had never seen. They reached the pedestal of the statue and it lurched upward, making Reine jump. "What now, you afraid of moving things?"  
  
So maybe she did jump but moving things didn't scare her, openings with bright lights did. Who in their right mind goes into the light? Draco, yeah I know, and he unfortunately brought Reine along. "Nope, not scared, just startled." She closed her eyes as they reached Dumbledore's office. "I knew you were coming. I assume your hear for answers Draco. Your father didn't tell you about her. I suppose I'll start from the beginning." Reine peered at the old man. What did he know about her? She really didn't know too much about herself well at least her magical side. He motioned for both to sit down. Both sat down waiting for what he had to say. Draco was more interested and answers were what he wanted.  
  
Dumbledore sat as well looking at the two. "Reine has pure ability to use power within her unlike us. The day she was born I was sitting in my office reading about a Supreme Witch, who would be born that exact day. One of my professors had been researching and found the book I now read. The book told about how the witch's power would exceed all magic. At that point I felt her power enter this world in its full strength but it diminished not ready to be awoken. It was an extreme power like no other. I know it's possible for strong wizards to cast a spell without a wand but the spells clearly aren't great ones. Reine has the inner power to cast a spell, and make potions without a wand, or ingredients. I wanted to know, no, I needed to know what kind of power it would become. Only the book was not clear on what she would become and told it is a pure power that can be tainted."  
  
He paused looking at Draco and sighed, something wasn't normal. Dumbledore showing weakness in the presence of Draco Malfoy was odd. "I want you to know Draco, if you allow your father to be in any part of your life keep it strictly business. He has it out for her power whether you believe me or not. He will show his true colors and my intuition is never wrong." He finished and Reine knew that was all the old man would say. He had something on his mind. Still he had to answer Draco's biggest question.  
  
Draco stood up meeting Dumbledore next to his desk. "I need to know why you waited so long before starting her here at Hogwarts. Why wasn't she here in my first year like she should have been?" They stood there as the elder man tried to find an easy way to explain why she didn't attend 4 years prior.  
  
Reine didn't need to know that she wasn't admitted because she was a danger to other students when she was younger. She was home schooled until 8th grade where she was allowed to join normal kids her own age. Dumbledore remembered the day he sent the letter requesting Reine be home tutored in all studies including witchcraft by her own mother. She never really needed to learn the entire field of witchcraft but he did feel she needed to learn basic potions, transfiguration, and charms which her mother was an exceptional student in. He recalled the first day her mother stepped into Hogwarts, pigtails and a shy expression. The typical good student demeanor and she proved it when she was a perfect for both her 6th and 7th years. He hoped her daughter would be just like her but the day he found out she was A Supreme being in the Wizarding world, he knew she would not be the same. He told her mom to keep the world she knew a secret from her own child.  
  
He furrowed his brows and thought of the logical way to tell Draco that Reine could kill with a blink of the eye without making her to aware of what she may be capable of doing. He quickly grabbed a quill and parchment not wanting Reine to catch on to what he was trying to do. He scribbled down, 'She has the capability to kill, if wanted to an extent. She was unable to control that power 4 years ago and that is why she was not a Hogwarts pupil.'  
  
Draco quickly read the papers contents and gazed back at the girl who was now busy poking and prodding at Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. Dumbledore looked at Draco signaling for him to leave, and Albus more than likely meant Diagon Alley. "Reine time to go Dumbledore wants you to go get all your supplies. Your mom sent your money, hopefully in galleons." Draco grabbed the bundle of coins and pulled Reine away from the squawking phoenix. The poor bird had enough of the poking and was about to rip a piece of Reine's hand off.  
  
Reine followed Draco to the stairwell and stood waiting for the staircase to swivel back down to the enormous corridor. "Where are we going and do I have to?" She bit crossing her arms. Talk about being bored to death, Reine had to hear some boring old story about her when she thought it was a crock of, well you know what. She didn't remember having some extreme power and if she did she would have turned good old Dumbledore into a parrot so he could ask for a cracker rather than bore her. She wanted action or some fun maybe some trouble counting on her mood.  
  
Draco pushed her forward out of the stairwell looking across the hall at the floo powder in a bowl. The quickest way he knew to Diagon alley was the floo network and he wanted the day over and done with or at least a repeat of Pansy's chicken dance incident. Reine was staring at the floo powder as well not knowing how it got there. She did remember the tall fireplace that stood next to it. She gasped as Draco dipped his hand in the powder. 'He did not just stick his hand in that ash did he? Wonder what he is up to?'  
  
Draco turned and placed the powder in her hand, making her face twist. "Go stand in there and say Diagon Alley, but say it clearly, wouldn't want you to end up in the deepest parts of Gringott's." She stepped into the fireplace and clearly said, "Diagon Alley." Great thing for her she didn't have a Boston accent like her father, and she might have ended up in a Dungeon Airline or worse. "Great now I'm in a busy street alone with strange....."  
  
Reine was about to go on when she saw a pure black owl staring at her through a window of a shop. "Even better I'm the pickings of a big bird; I knew I shouldn't have poked at the big red bird in Dumbledore's office." She felt a tap on her back, turned and either was overjoyed to see Draco or really mad. Her eyes looked just about stuck in between. "Good to see you got here muggle, now let's get you an owl sensing Eeylops Owl Emporium is right there." He coolly walked over to the shop and into the front door leaving Reine behind. She quickly caught up looking at all the birds, the black owl still following her closely.  
  
"Draco, why does that bird keep looking at me?" Draco hesitantly looked the direction her finger was pointing trying not to laugh. "That bird would eat that little rat of yours, in one quick swipe of its talons. That is a great bird I mean if you want to send letters home to your mom." Reine swung her fist at him missing when he ducked, with his quick reflexes. "Where do you get I am going to be sending home letters plus she lives over an ocean duh."  
  
Draco grabbed the cage with the bird in it. "I'll take this owl, how much?" The shop keep looked at him than at the bird. "You're a Malfoy aren't you?" He looked Draco up and down once more. "Perhaps you would like to look at some of my other owls my special ones." Reine watched the man's face growing oddly twisted, and he curled up his lips to a smile that looked to unnatural. "I'll take this owl, and she has no need for any of your special ones." He placed the cage down and pulled out the large bundle of coins and opened it. There were about 250 galleons. Reine's mom was either a rich witch to be giving her daughter this kind of money for school supplies or she was plain insane. "That'll be 20 galleons, a discount for the young Malfoy." Draco counted out the galleons and handed them to the keep.  
  
His father was always getting the strangest owls or that's what he called them, from this shop. The latest was a three headed vulture with a bad attitude. His mom had sent him a sappy mom letter and a large box of chocolate frogs which never made it. Well the wrappers and letter did. The bird had the audacity to snap at him for attempting to grab the letter. It told him how much Narcissa missed him and how the mansion seemed so empty without him. His mother always sent the biggest lies he had ever read. She never really seemed to leave the mansion, or only on a few occasions.  
  
He grabbed the cage with the bird, as it stared intently at Reine, who was a few giant steps behind Draco. "Draco could you cover that bird, it's still looking at me, and why did you get it for me? All it has done is look at me." Draco stopped abruptly a glanced down at the bird. Sure enough it was staring at Reine. Either Reine was a moron or she really knew nothing about a messenger owl. "Reine, it likes you, which is why it stares at you like that. My first one just looked at walls before dads giant, two headed Eagle ate him. He was looking at a wall when it happened. Now let's go, you have to get robes next." 'This'll be fun.'  
  
Draco opened the door to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which Reine quickly slipped into the shop before he could tell her to come along. A shop clerk walked up to Draco looking at his robes. "You need more robes or is she here for fitting?" Draco pointed at Reine who was sorting through all the robes and assortments of dresses. "I am not wearing any of these." Draco pulled Reine out of the rack as the clerk picked out a black robe the exact same style of Draco's except for more feminine.  
  
The woman pushed her onto a stand and slid the robe over her shoulders. "Perfect fit, and when do you need these?" Draco looked at Reine who was satisfied with the fit of her robe. Why didn't she need the pins and resizing he had to deal with it every year? "Can you have them done right now? We need them for tomorrow's classes." Reine jumped down and followed Draco over to the podium used for packing robes. The women placed three of the robes Reine had tried on and a hat which Reine thought was odd wasn't there a hat shop somewhere. The robes had Slytherin patches on them and were paired with three green sweaters with silver trim. The woman also placed a number of plain black pants and skirts in another box.  
  
This woman must have known by Reine's apparel that she needed everything. She placed three black jumpers as well in yet another box with three dark green blouses and three black button-up sweaters. "There that ought to do it, just let me grab another robe she can wear out of here." The woman raced to the back of the shop returning with a dark green robe with the same silver trim as the sweaters she had placed in the first box. "This one was special ordered by a Lucius Malfoy for her. She can come to the back to put it on. I have placed out a sweater, blouse and jumper for you to put under it." Both disappeared into the back and a few minutes passed when both emerged. Draco was in awe and for once Reine looked almost normal or normal in a wizards view.  
  
He was about to step forward when he stumbled over something. There stood his ex house elf, Dobby looking at Reine as well. Draco shoved the elf to the side and pulled out the bundle of coins again. "Ready, how much will that be?" The woman looked at Draco and then at the house elf. "Well your father was here as I said he had given me her sizes that he must have requested from someone and paid for the lots already." Draco's father had paid for Reine's robes, than she was most defiantly striking his dads fancy. "Oh really, thank you." Reine blurted looking at the awe struck Draco. He was stuck in some kind of trance preformed by his father who was nowhere in sight. "Draco are you ok?"  
  
Draco broke from his trance and glared at the house elf. "What are you doing here you filthy traitor?" Dobby backed into the door before quickly disappearing into thin air.  
  
Reine had all the boxes placed in a bag and walked to the side of Draco whom looked stunned by what he had just made the elf do. 'Why was that traitor here, and was he spying?' Draco was steamed over the run in and he barely heard Reine say, "Draco, time is wasting." She shoved Draco out the door. He had her new Owl in hand and she had her new school uniforms. They both headed towards Ollivander's, Draco cringing at the thought of her with a wand as well. 'I am going to be a toad if I piss her off.' "Next we get your wand for what I have no clue sensing you don't need one, and Pansy experienced why you don't need one first hand." They entered the shop with no one to be seen, but that was quickly solved when Mr. Ollivander popped up from behind a stack of wand boxes. "A hem may I help you or are you lost young Malfoy?" The old man sat in his chair looking at Draco through stacks of wand boxes which were all over the place.  
  
"Yes, she needs a wa..." Mr. Ollivander jumped up from where he was and started rummaging through the boxes finally pulling out a box which was a light yellow color rather than all the rest which were black. "This girl is special no doubt I can sense it, and that is why I saved her this one. Now give me a second to get the box open." He fiddled with the box until it opened with a light blue light escaping. The wand had two tones, the shaft a pale blue and the handle a deep red. "Well try it don't stand there looking at it."  
  
Reine reached her hand out and as she did the wand released from Mr. Ollivander's hand and floated into hers. Both met emitting a light blue glow. Mr. Ollivander's face became calmed by the feel yet somehow brought out the young child within. If he was ever young then this was the moment to be over excited.  
  
Sorry the ending was so strange but I wrote a lot today. Anyway I will try to up date soon. I removed the original 4th chapter due to the fact I didn't like it so I hope you liked the new one.


	5. Meeting the Trio, Why Me

Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own anything. Need I say more?

**Chapter 5: Why Me? Meet the Trio Chapter**

****

Draco sat down at the table and ordered two butterbeers after buying the rest of Reine's supplies. He had to pry one Mr. Ollivander off Reine and convince two old women to let him have the cauldron Reine would need for Potions. Worst of all he had to fight a goblin off of her leg, and it wasn't easy. She was like a god that wasn't known by everyone. She was the girl form of Harry Potter after Mr. Ollivander had spread the news of how the god wand had accepted her. People were whispering at the tables around them when the waitress arrived with their order. She had heard of Reine being the god wands owner. "You're the girl who can control the wand that Mr. Ollivander made with The Hair of Bast, the Egyptian Cat goddess as the magical ingredient?"

Reine's mouth dropped open as Draco pushed the waitress away from the table. "Draco this thing has a god's hair in it?" Reine pulled her wand out and looked at it. The blue aura still glinted as she set it down next to her butterbeer.

Draco sat back down thinking of a way to tell her all wands have magical ingredients when Hagrid stormed in. He was breathing hard as he glanced around the room. He spotted the duo and caught a seat next to them. "Draco… errr, um Dumbledore told me to have you return now. Misz. Aires needs to start er studying now." With that said he gathered a few supplies he no doubt picked up for their hour and a half or torture.

Reine grabbed her wand and placed it back into her pocket as Draco paid for their drinks. She wasn't exactly ready for all the hype that was going to be coming her way. Plus she had to learn 5 years worth of teachings in a crash course from Draco. A hand tugged at her robes sleeve pulling her out of the old door set in front of the pub. Draco turned to her rolling his eyes as she stood there looking around the area just outside the door.  People were flooding their way like waves crashing into the coast. Questions floated about them, "Is that her, the girl who was accepted by the god wand."  Other questions much more vicious, "She looks like a dirty muggle to me. You're a muggle aren't you?"

Draco pressed forward into the crowd carrying most of her supplies, and was dragging her with his free hand. She screeched as hands shot out and yanked at her. They were getting no where until his dad appeared. Most of the crowd cleared as his voice boomed, "Get away from her or I will have you all thrown in Azkaban." Draco looked up to see his father seething at the sight of all the witches and wizards whom had taken it upon themselves to attack the girl her first day in the Wizarding world.

"Draco, I decided to get you out of here with a portkey. It's in Mr. Ollivander's shop." Both students followed the blonde haired man to the shop after he had cleared the crowd to the side. The shop was still a mess but it had a huge statue standing in it. Lucius pointed to it and said, "Reine grab hold of it Draco you know what to do. With that said both placed their hand on it. "See you at Christmas Draco, and my future daughter in-law." Reine turned toward him but felt something yank her forward.

The shop around her blurred and she began to spin. The sound of strong winds deafened her as the spinning began to slow. Just as she was beginning to get use to the twirling about her feet planted into the ground and she stumbled backward into a bush. "Should have guessed you never used a portkey before." Draco's voice drawled from behind the statue.

Reine stood up looking around where they were. They were in what looked to be Hogwarts courtyard. Professor Snape slithered out followed by at least one of the houses following him. "Thank you for showing up Draco, Miss Airez." Snape snapped at them.

Draco started toward Crabbe and Goyle with Reine following him. He stopped abruptly making Reine walk into him. "Why you stop like that?" She asked catching her balance.

He turned to her and extended his pointer finger at three Gryffindor who were heading their way.  "I hate them I don't want you anywhere near them Reine." He growled in a low voice that freaked her out.

 There were two boys one taller the both Draco and the other guy. He had bright red hair and his robes were worn. Reine cracked a smirk at this. Second there was a girl about her height with really bushy hair.  "Hi I'm Hermione." She held her hand out to Reine who took it.

 They released and the red head looked her up and down before saying, "I'm Ron." He was blushing and his words had a slight stutter to them.

Finally the third spoke, "I'm Harry." He had brown hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Shove off scar head." Draco bit yanking Reine back. She glared at him shaking Harry's hand despite Draco. "Shut up Draco, I'm Reine." Draco growled at this. Scar head wasn't touching her because she was his. Her family had left her in his 'protection' and Potter was a danger no matter how perfect his third of the dream team was.

 Ron smiled and wondered how this girl ended up with Draco. Maybe they were dating. He smiled looking her over and said, "I guess Draco found his next victim." She was about to lash out at him with a fist but decided not to.

 Instead she stated what she knew as a lie, "I'm not Draco's next victim you don't even know me." Reine turned ready to leave the Dream Team.  Draco began o follow but Hermione stuck her foot out in his path. He fell face flat on the ground and stood up quickly dusting his clothing off. They were laughing at him as he fought to think of something to say.  As it came to him he grabbed hold of Hermione's robes and bit, "If you were a guy I would have kicked your ass."

Ron face became calm as he saw Draco grab hold of his girlfriend. "Shut up ferret boy and let her go." Draco let go and began to lead Reine to the Slytherin's, but Ron had another idea. He spun Draco around punching him is the face. He went to hit him again but Draco dropped low and ducked it. He quickly pulled back only to have Ron lunge at him and knock him to the ground. Hermione ran to break the fight up as did Harry and Reine.

 "Get off of Draco you psycho!" Reine ripped at his face causing him to let free of Draco. Ron stood glaring down at her before heading off with the other two thirds of the trio.

 Reine was shaking slightly having just gotten here and to be in a brawl the first few hour. She was deep in thought about what the punishment would be when a teacher heard that she didn't see the girl whom had shoved into her path. She slammed into her," Excuse me can you get out of my grill piece."

She felt somewhat stupid for not watching what she was doing but at least the girl didn't get pissed off at her. "What's a grill piece? Your not wearing a grill" Reine rolled her eyes at this, how couldn't she not know what a grill piece. Long lessons of home and how American's talked were now on her list of things to do. "Never mind, names Reine you?" The girl graciously put her hand out and they shook, "Hi I'm Grace." Finally she had a potential friend other than Draco and his goon's.

 She was about to ask what house she was in when Draco cut in, "She's not worth your time Reine. She's a lower Slytherin on our charts." A heated flush flooded over her how dare he tell her who she could talk to. The expression she wore could have killed him if he weren't dead at the heart already. She didn't know that he was a heartless monster. He would grind her into the ground one day too just like his father had done his mother. She would stay isolated in the house and locked away like his personal pet.

But that was a fat chance. She literally chomped half his face off as she growled, "I'll choose my own friends Thank you." It was an understatement of what she really wanted to say.

 "At least I was muggle raised like you." He growled back unfazed by her venom laced declaration. There were definite battles bound to brew in their future. Neither has been or would be capable of taking the others demands without a fight of the wands. Draco would regret all his eventually.

Sorry about the wait especially to my #1 fan Grace whom I have decided to put in the story. Oh and Grace Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
